


Cooperation

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Quick Reads [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, implyed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A triple drabble episode tag for the Season 7 episode Liaisons.   (7x02)





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> I think eventually I'm going to have episode tag drabbles for every single ep....

 

Jean-Luc gazed at Beverly across the table. “We had no idea you were missing.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I assumed as much.  Considering it was all orchestrated  by Voral, there would have been no reason for the Iyaaran government to contact the _Enterprise_ to report we had not arrived.”  Beverly nodded and took a sip of her wine.

“And Voral could....make himself into the woman, Anna?  Was she pretty? Are they shapeshifters?”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his wine and contemplated the question. “I don’t think so.  I think it was the necklace he was wearing that gave him the ability to transform.  For all I know, it could have been a holographic projection. “ 

Beverly raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc.  “So, tell me what _really_ happened?  You had me check you for evidence of broken ribs, and I didn’t see any, but your shirt was pretty ripped up.  And you say Voral was trying to find out about love?”

“ _Nothing_ happened! Between Anna and myself _or_ between Voral and myself.  You know I wouldn’t have done anything like that....I may be a loyal Starfleet officer, but there are some things I refuse to do for the good of the Federation.”  He reached across the table and took her hand in his. “I told Voral if he had wanted to know about love he should have asked and we could have told him, but he insisted he had felt he needed to experience it and I told him I couldn’t help him.  Not even if he appeared to me as a woman.”

“Thank you.”  Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly. “Though he then asked if he could watch us...” Jean-Luc waited as Beverly’s face went from angry to amused.  “Well, I suppose, if it would have been for the benefit of the Federation’s relationship...” 

It was Jean-Luc’s turn to look incredulous. 

“Kidding.”


End file.
